


M - like marrying Merry

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:</p><p>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"</p><p>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".</p><p>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.</p><p>And here is already the next cue:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Obvious  Question - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I could NOT resist! LOL and, um, PG at least.  
  
 **The Obvious Question**

  
Primrose Boffin, though fifteen years out of Miss Longbottom's School for the Daughters of GentleHobbits, still tittered. Estella had been rather relieved when their correspondence had fallen off after Primrose married and moved near the Tower Hills.  
  
"And so you finally married Merry," Primrose tittered behind her hand. "What is it like being married to the _Master_ of Buckland?"  
  
"I'm a farmer's wife, just as you are! I hope it will be many long years before Merry has to step into Saradoc's place as Master of Buckland."  
  
"Of course! But he's so well-known and well-traveled now. Surely, _some_ things are not what you expected?"  
  
"We do have some unusual visitors," Estella admitted. "Last Yule, he invited several elves for dinner."  
  
"Piffle." Primrose dismissed elves with an airy wave of her hand. "If I never see an elf again… They are positively streaming down the roads to the sea, these days."  
  
Primrose tittered, arched an inquisitive eyebrow, and inched her chair closer. Estella gritted her teeth.  
  
"Merry came back from his travels so much _larger_ than he was before, and so big and strong. We're both married women." She gave a lascivious wink and roguish grin, "What is he _like_ now?"  
  
a/n – If they had umbrellas and coffee, I expect they had schools where girls learned gossip, needlework and comportment.   



	2. Marrying Merry - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

Marrying Merry

  


He is such a troublemaker. Look at him and that young cousin of his. I say they are planning some mischief. Those two show no Hobbit-sense." She harrumphed and crossed her arms in that way some elders use to dismiss the young. Usually it was for anyone younger than their newest dress.

  


"Yes." Her gossip said, "And that young Peregrin just barely walking! I say they will grow to become two un-respectable Hobbits. Always into things, and doing who knows what. Who would want to marry one of them?"

  


Young Diamond, who had listened, looked at Meriadoc and started thinking.

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
